1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer implemented apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically generating novel creative proposals.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
In the modern technique-intensive industries, R&D has become an indispensable segment in all enterprises and the achievement of their researches and developments are generally protected by filing patent applications thereof. Some enterprises, for example Semiconductor Energy Laboratory (SEL) in Japan, who have considerable sums of patents or patent applications, have even dismissed their production lines for only remaining RD staff to proceed with the advanced development on their specialties so as to continuously increase the amount of their patents or patent applications. However, it would be a real challenge to effectively manage disclosure concerning increasing innovative products and patents proposing novel technologies so as to transcend competitors by rapidly originating novel inventions and designs. Besides, in the technique-intensive industries where technologies vary from minute to minute, such as semiconductor process, semiconductor packaging or digital systems, there are numerous and promptly increasing inventions and patents. Therefore, a need exists for an approach to efficiently originate novel inventions and designs while ensuring the patentability of these inventions and designs.
Though the prior arts of US2008/0085763, US2003/0115129 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,060 disclose related techniques for resolving the aforementioned problems, the need is not satisfied yet.